


After Laughter

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [8]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Gender Roles, Genderqueer, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: When you have such a strong bond, you can find them no matter where you are.





	After Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadells/gifts).



> Written for a certain someone's birthday :3

On a summer day as a child, young Ryouga had asked his mother about how, despite the disability they shared, she always knew how to come home, if she was always lost. Akiko smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair with her hand. Kneeling down, she said quietly to her son,

“When you meet the right person, and your heart knows that it’s true, you’ll always be able to find them, no matter where they are.”

Not long after that conversation, Ryouga’s father passed away in a plane crash off the coast of Haneda Bay. Ryouga realized the impact of that statement, as soon after the loss of his father, he saw less and less of his mother as her presence in the usually vibrant and warm Hibiki household faded away as her curse took her further and further away to the far-flung corners of the world.

It was tough to deal with, but his mother’s words never faded from Ryouga’s mind.

…

If you asked Ryouga Hibiki who the strangest person in the history of his life was, he would give you a single, lone answer: Ranma Saotome. The boy had been the fixation of his world since they had gotten into a bread feud what seemed like a million years ago. When they had come across each other again all those years later at Furinkan High, it was like seeing a stranger for the first time.

The yellow bandana clad nomad gently reflected on things. After the bread feud and the match that never was, he had followed Ranma to China and had another vengeful reason to hate the pig-tailed martial artist. But as time had passed, and Ryouga had taken in the reality of the situation, he felt a great remorse and _sympathy_ for the young man.

He idly wondered what had brought him back here again–it had been so long since he’d seen it, all the times he’d come back to Nerima, it was always the Tendou Dojo or Furinkan High School.

The house was lit, and he could hear the distant strains of music coming from it. He opened the door and was met with a certain homely warmth he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

“ _Stop asking why_

_Why we had to waste so much time_

_Well, we just pick up, pick up and start again_

_’Cause we can’t keep holding on to grudges_ "

Ryouga was surprised to see Ranma Saotome dancing quietly alone in the living room. Quietly watching his eternal rival in sheer fascination, Ranma seemed lost in the moment and almost seemed… _happy_? A kind of happiness he hadn’t seen on the boy’s face in all the months of dealing with fiancees and martial arts challenges.

Ranma’s completely deaf and clumsy dancing was too much for Ryouga to bare and he started laughing. Ranma whirled around in surprise and his mouth tweaked into a very bright smile.

“I figured you’d show up eventually!” Ranma proclaimed with a smile, and Ryouga raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Yer Ma asked me to keep an eye on the house while she was in Osaka on business. But knowin’ yer family, that means she’s probably somewhere around Cairo for the time bein’.”

Ryouga laughed some and said, waving his hand dismissively, “Okay, you’re probably right. How long have you been here?”

“A couple days? I’ve been actually hidin’ from Akane and all of them.”

Ryouga looked around at his house, it was incredibly clean. Someone with an almost methodical rhythm of performance had rendered the entire house spotless. Things Ryouga wasn’t even aware were still crammed away had been cleaned, sorted and put away or put up decoratively.

“You cleaned the whole house?” Ryouga asked in surprise, and Ranma nodded.

“I didn’t wanna sleep in a house that was dirty. I, uh, cleaned everything a couple times over.”

Ranma walked over and grabbed Ryouga’s wrist and dragged him into the living room. “Come on, dance with me, I like this song.”

Ryouga was yanked across the room and stood awkwardly as Ranma swayed his hips back and forth to the track that was playing. At the first chorus, Ranma started singing in his strained and off-key voice.

“ _Hey, baby I’m not your superhuman and if that’s what you waaaaaaant I hate to let you down I got ya hopes up now I gotcha hopin’ but I’mma be the one that’ll let you down!_ ” Ranma sang, before Ryouga gently punched Ranma on the arm.

“You’re so _bad at singing_ , Ranma. Jeez, are you tone deaf or something!?” Ryouga asked, and Ranma scoffed.

“No, just, Pops never prioritized learnin’ how to sing on key over trainin’ me how to punch shit until it stopped movin’. Give me a bit of a break, buddy. It’s the first time I’ve had a chance to cut loose and be myself in months.”

Ryouga dropped onto the clean couch while Ranma continued his work, and listened to the lyrics of the album. The singer carried emotional weights, and the song sounded almost _pleading_. The melodic guitar solo that followed into the next track was very relaxing.

Ranma cut the vinyl short and returned the pink vinyl to it’s sleeve and wedged into his mother’s record collection. She had come home a few times in the last few months, as new releases were stashed on the shelf, ones Ryouga didn’t quite recognize.

“Yer Ma’s got great taste in music, Ryouga.”

“When you’re a Hibiki, you travel the world a lot and get into some new forms of music and culture. It’s the one upside our navigational problems have, actually.” Ryouga said, quietly tapping his fingers against the couch.

Ranma plopped down on the couch next to him. A few moments passed before Ranma said, “Do you ever think about how much we’re just kinda pawns in other people’s games?”

“What do you mean?” Ryouga asked, and Ranma shrugged.

“I mean, think about it. How many people wanna keep our rivalry goin’ because it serves their purposes? The old mummy has us pitted against each other, the Tendous have us pitted against each other. I mean, even puttin’ P-chan aside, think about it.”

“You’re… not wrong, Ranma.”

Ryouga hadn’t quite considered such things. His considerations of Ranma’s words was so consuming he almost missed the next words to come out of Ranma’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, Ryouga.” Ranma had said, and Ryouga’s eyes bulged in surprise.

The look on his face must’ve been obvious, as Ranma gave him an unamused look and said, “Be as surprised as ya want, but I’m serious. I’m sorry. Sorry for the bread feud, and sorry for accidentally kickin’ ya into a Jusenkyo pool, and sorry for all the nonsense we’ve gotten into over the last couple months.”

Ranma sighed and said, “I just wish I didn’t hafta deal with all this nonsense.”

“I understand you, Ranma. Do you not realize how much I’d like to just be able to live here at my house and never have to worry about ending up in Istanbul? I can only take so much of this shit.” Ryouga said, rubbing his nose in frustration.

“Anyway,” Ryouga said, “Since we’re here together, why don’t we try to work past our differences and get to know each other better since junior high?”

“Yeah, I’m done cleanin’ and ain’t got nothin’ else to do, sure. Here, lemme get some background music goin’ just for fun.” Ranma stood up and put on one of Mrs. Hibiki’s greatest hits albums. As music saturated the air, Ranma returned to his seated position on the couch and the two boys exchanged questions and answers about each other.

Eventually, Ranma sighed and flexed his back.

“Sometimes I wonder if like, bein’ a dude is even worth the hassle.”

“What do you mean?” Ryouga asked, looking at his frenemy with a raised eyebrow.

“I turn into a guy with hot water and a girl with cold. Why do I have to pick one or the other like Akane and them are always sayin’. Why can’t I be both?”

“I’ve met people who identify with both, or are both. There’s nothing wrong with it, Ranma. At least in my opinion.”

Ranma nodded, and sighed. “What about sexuality? Does that ever make sense to you?”

Ryouga was surprised at Ranma’s filterless approach to conversation and said, “Not particularly, but that’s because I am too busy trying to avoid turning into a black piglet to care. I’ve met plenty of men who I’ve found just as attractive as women, so I guess I might be bisexual.”

Ranma nodded, and said, “I think I might be like… pansexual? I think that’s what the word is these days. I don’t really care what gender or sex they are, just as long as it’s chill and legal, you know?”

Ryouga gently watched Ranma return to a seated position and look off into the distance, filled with the same stoic uncertainty that he seemed to carry around with him. A knot was beginning to form in Ryouga’s stomach, like it was _now or never_ , _do or die_.

He leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Ranma’s cheek. Ranma’s head whipped to face him and Ryouga put his hands up in a defensive pose, his face bright red.

A blow from Ranma never came, and instead Ranma’s two firm hands clasped his wrists and brought his fists down. Ranma’s face was full of concern and emotional surprise, before he gently rubbed his thumbs over Ryouga’s wrists.

“I… are you sure you want this, Ryouga?” Ranma asked quietly, and Ryouga felt his stomach seize up again. He nodded. The _die was cast,_ he declared to himself. The two leaned in towards each other and shared a brief peck on the lips.

It felt like a shock of lightning had jolted through his veins, or like he had been given a face full of _bright and happy ki_. Ranma yanked him forward, and Ryouga fell over on top of Ranma. Steadying himself, Ryouga lifted his head and came to see two slate eyes staring back at him with a _beautiful glow_.

Ranma said quietly, “Why didn’t we do this before?”

Ryouga gently kissed his lips again. “Because we’re idiots, that’s why. Now no more talking, just more kissing.”

Ryouga kissed him again, harder this time, letting his tongue slip into Ranma’s mouth. The two’s innocent chaste kisses soon graduated into voracious french kissing, before Ryouga pulled away and looked at the sweaty and red-faced Ranma.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered, Saotome.” Ryouga declared with a victorious grin, and Ranma pouted at him.

“How far do you wanna go this time?” Ryouga asked Ranma who said, “I don’t want to… quite get all the way, can we just kiss a bit? I’m not even sure about this yet.”

“No problem. But I think I’m already done making up my mind. You’re too special to share with the others, Ranma.”

“Ryo…” Ranma said, quietly stroking Ryouga’s cheek. “This is going to bring us so much trouble.”

“We’re the two most powerful martial artists on Earth. Let them come, and I will protect your… uh, virginal virtue.” Ryouga said confidently, tapping his nose against Ranma’s.

“After so many years of not having you around, I now realize the reason why I was so upset when you left. I _had a crush on you_ and now it’s hitting me like a ten ton pile of bricks.” Ryouga said with surprise in his voice, and Ranma laughed.

“You’re so silly, Ryo. Just relax, and kiss me more, please.” Ranma said, gently rubbing his legs against Ryouga’s.

“With pleasure!”

Ranma squealed with delight as Ryouga dropped down and laid a number of kisses on his neck. Ryouga felt very warm at the combination of baritone squealing and laughter coming from the boy he was liberally kissing all over.

It felt invigorating and quite liberating to do something that would otherwise be seen as wrong… and it was even more liberating to finally destroy those last emotional barriers between them.

…

After that evening together, Ranma and Ryouga had begun to spend an incredible amount of time with each other. Ryouga was very supportive of Ranma in trying to find a balance between his female and male sides. Ranma had found every excuse to stay in the Hibiki household long term, avoiding returning to the Tendou Dojo by every means he could.

Of course, Ryouga had no objections. Ranma’s forays into the land of gender non-conformity meant that the boy spent most of his “lazy days” hanging around the house in a spandex bra, and a pair of panties. And not _cotton ones_ either. Ranma had an affinity for the finer things, and Ryouga found his eyes lingering on Ranma’s crotch nestled in lace or silk a little too often for his own fragile sense of ego.

He was almost certain Ranma was doing it on purpose, the boy always giving him a smug smile every time he was caught staring. After a couple months of this, Ranma eventually said that he had little choice but to return to the Tendou Dojo, at least for a couple days.

“They of course assume that my motivations are just to keep up an honor debt to the Hibiki family for some reason, so they don’t ask too many questions but it’s starting to get a little tricky with Nabiki taking interest in me.” Ranma muttered, folding his arms in frustration as he walked to the front door of the household.

“Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?” Ranma asked, and Ryouga nodded. While the outside world was still super lost to him, he felt a great sense of direction in his own abode, no doubt aided by the sheer cheer Ranma seemed to radiate off his ki.

With Ranma gone, Ryouga climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom they had been sharing, exploring each other’s bodies and what they were comfortable with. Falling face first into the bed, he took a deep whiff. It _smelled like him_ , his distinct scent of the vanilla body wash he used, was overwhelming.

He had begun to feel a very sharp dislike for Nabiki Tendou and her family by proxy. Meddling kept _his_ Ranma from him, and he didn’t like that. Ranma and Akane had ended their relationship in all but name, only keeping up certain pretenses under the guise of satisfying their fathers.

All the time they had spent together cuddling and kissing had given Ryouga a sort of… dependency. Maybe it was that “cutesy lovey-dovey” phase he’d always heard people talking about when he was younger, but he just could not bear being without his Ranma.

An idea and a particular curiosity crossed his mind, and Ryouga rose from the bed and walked over to the dresser.

Dropping his trousers and underwear in one swoop, he opened one of the drawers and bit his lip in contemplation.

One of Ranma’s favorite pairs of panties soon found themselves sliding up Ryouga’s legs. After putting them on, Ryouga observed himself in the mirror. He… _kinda liked it_. The underwear was white and decorated with black polka dots and a little black ribbon on the front.

He changed his shirt for one of his boyfriend’s t-shirts and a hoodie, and sat on the couch enjoying Ranma’s fading scent while watching TV. Ryouga felt a little annoyed at the withdrawal symptoms, but he had to admit to himself– he genuinely _liked_ having Ranma around. The lack of his presence was very noticeable, and Ryouga needed as much replacement stimulus as could be mustered to make up the difference.

The only thing that was missing was Ranma’s body wash smell, his warm breath on his neck, and his arms wrapped around him.

…

Ranma looked at what was before him and felt a warm tingle in his heart. His boyfriend was curled up on the couch, wearing his jacket, his t-shirt, and one of his _favorite_ pairs of underwear. Gently shaking Ryouga, he smiled as his boyfriend’s eyes slowly opened.

“You nodded off a bit, baby. Experiencing a little Ranma withdrawal?” Ranma asked with a slight smile.

“Yeah…” Ryouga murmured, rubbing his eyes. “I see why you like wearin’ these. They’re kinda nice.”

Ranma grinned and Ryouga said, “Don’t get any ideas yet. I’m open but not committed yet.”

“I’ll convert you yet, babe. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Ranma said.

Ranma picked Ryouga up and kissed him on the lips and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. Tucking him in, Ranma laid down next to him, and cuddled close.

“Good night, Ryo-chan. Sleep well. I love you.”

“Mmm…” Ryouga murmured, nuzzling deep into Ranma’s neck and taking a very deep breath. A smile crossed his face.

“Love you too, Ranchan…”

…

“Why are you making me do this?” Ryouga hissed as he glared at his boyfriend standing beside him.

Ranma gave him a quiet smile and said, “You told me you were interested in trying to wear cute underwear more often, and I figure instead of you constantly wearing mine and _stretching_ them out, I could take you to the same store I got all mine from and get you some of your own?”

Ranma adjusted the hem of his skirt and said, “Do I look alright?”

Ryouga looked back at his boyfriend critically. Ranma had taken his hair out of the trademark pigtail and had styled it in an androgynous way. He was wearing red lipstick and his trademark purple eyeliner. He was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt, black stockings, and custom-ordered stylish shoes that fit his male form’s feet.

Ryouga smiled and said, “Yes, you look fantastic. How about me?”

Ryouga was nervous that Ranma’s definition of ‘making it less awkward and worrisome’ for him was dressing him up _in drag_. He was in an even girlier outfit than his boyfriend. Ranma had fussed over his hair for the better part of an hour and had refused to let Ryouga look in the mirror and nearly shoved him out of the door.

Ranma poked him on the cheek and said, “You always look good, no matter what you’re wearing. I told you I’d make you look good.”

“Right, well… why do you like doing this? Dressing up like a woman when you’re in your guy form? Why not just change?”

“Are you kidding? I love looking pretty, male form or not. I want to get more used to dressing cutely in both forms so that I don’t have to get soaked with cold water every time I wanna wear dresses. I should be so fortunate that Akane’s friend has an aunt who runs a cafe in Akihabara that hires crossdressers–she’s been a major help in getting the look right.” Ranma muttered, before gently patting Ryouga on the back.

“I’m both a guy and a girl, what’s the distinction other than a _couple_ things?”

They walked through the department store before arriving in the women’s clothing section. Ranma said, “Here we are. You have your sizes, right? I’ll be right next to you if you need anything, but I want you to pick out stuff that _you_ think you would look cute in. Don’t ask me about if it looks nice or not, be your own judge.”

Ryouga blushed and Ranma gently patted Ryouga’s butt.

“Don’t be so nervous! You’ll do fine!”

…

A couple hours later, Ryouga had a bag full of his own intimates, along with some spandex bras (there was a sale!) and had stopped at Ucchan’s during the slow period. The minute they had walked in, Konatsu and Ukyo had been full of surprised questions.

“Oh my gods, is that you, Ryouga!? You’re so _cute_!” Ukyo had proclaimed, with Konatsu voicing her agreement.

Ranma nudged Ryouga and said, “See, Ryochan? They think you look cute!”

“Well, I just felt… kinda weird shopping for women’s underwear like this, you know–like I’m being a perv or something.” Ryouga muttered, taking a seat next to Ranma in front of Ukyo’s grill. Ranma gently nudged him and motioned to his lap, and Ryouga blushed, let out a squeak, and adjusted his seating position.

Ukyo said, “Well, sugar, you look very nice. Crossdressing doesn’t mean you’re anything, but you know, you may find that you like being both a guy and a girl–no shame in that, Ranma and I are both like that. We’ve had long conversations about it and we’ve formed a consensus that the idea of being male or female means literally nothing to us other than just some physical cues and social interactions. How does… being dressed like this make you feel?”

Ryouga thought about it and said, “Well… it makes me feel… nervous? Kinda pretty? Ranma really seems to like it when I look like this,” He blushed again and said, “and I guess I’m kinda liking it too. Ranma’s always really pretty when he dresses up, even in his male form.”

“There’s no shame in that, baby.” Ranma said, gently rubbing Ryouga’s back. “You’re my Ryochan, no matter what you’re wearing, okay? All clothes are the same to me when they’re laying on our floor, you know?”

Ryouga had sputtered and Ukyo had gotten into an uproarious laugh, before they cooked up lunch for the two martial artists. After paying for their meals, Ranma had taken Ryouga back home, and helped him sort through his new purchases.

Ryouga said, “I’m really going through with this. You wear this stuff full time? How do you even…”

“Because you think I look good in them, and you can’t stop staring at my dick when I wear them. That, and they’re _cute_ , how can you just not care about what other people think and do it for yourself?” Ranma asked, and Ryouga nodded in understanding.

Ryouga gently picking up a pair of yellow and black panties he’d purchased. They were a nearly exact match for his bandana, and he idly wondered what the statistical chances of _that_ were. Stepping over to a mirror, Ryouga pooled the pair he had borrowed from Ranma onto the floor and pulled the new one on. Gently lifting the hem of his dress, he admired himself and smiled.

“You’re right, Ranma. I do look really good.” He dropped the skirt and looked at his boyfriend.

“What if I’m non-binary like you?” Ryouga asked, and Ranma shrugged.

“Nothing changes.” Ranma said, before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You’ll always be my pork-breath boyfriend. Besides, I kinda like it that you’re gonna be wearing the same stuff as me, all the times you’ve been eyeing me, I think it’s time I started making up the difference.”

“Pig.” Ryouga said, kissing Ranma on the cheek.


End file.
